Closing Your Eyes
by Mashaka
Summary: D/G, (and others pairings) x-over LotR *tiny spoiler* ^_^;; The students leave the safety of Hogwarts to somehow stop Voldemort's return to power. However, they must pass through the forest, where the demons live.....
1. Visions; Shadows; Rumors

Chapter One: Visions; Shadows; Rumors  
  
When Ginny Weasley woke up the world was bright and beautiful and flowers grew all around her giant bed, in which she was laying on in a long, silk, elegant nightgown. She couldn't recall being in a room so big or owning something that felt as comfortable as what she wearing. The silk flowed out around her on the satin covers of the bed, and a nice yellow color filled the whole room. The curtains picked up a breeze the open window allowed entrance. The flowers beside the window slightly stirred. Ginny sat up and yawned, stretching for a moment until she saw it directly in front of her.   
  
Harry and Draco were there, hanging from the chandelier, dangling with blood dripping down from multiple cuts on their bodies and large ones that accompanied the ropes on their necks, which were so tight Ginny couldn't bear looking at them. As she turned away her eyes from the two dead boys she heard a sound that seemed to come from below the dead bodies and looked back to see it was a drip, drip, dripping of blood making its journey from its former owner's body to the puddle below him. Ginny saw spiders and snakes weaving their way in and out of their cuts and their mouths and she finally understood what she was seeing. She was over the initial shock, got through the disgusting sight and actually realized that Harry and Draco were dead.  
  
She didn't even hear herself scream, the sound of the snakes hissing and launching themselves upon her was all that filled her ears.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ginny woke up from her nightmare completely terrified. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her breathing was heavy and shallow. Her friends stood over her. They had been trying to get her to wake up for quite a while. Sarajin, with her dark hair and dark eyes peered beyond the candlelight and whispered, "Are you alright, Ginny?" All the redhead could do was nod, but it was not true. She was so scared. What if that would actually happen and she lost Harry? She wasn't exactly happy Draco existed or that he was the way he was but she didn't really want him dead, either. Where had that dream stemmed from? She hadn't been thinking about either of them earlier in the day, had barely seen either one and hadn't eaten anything before going to bed that would usually put strange thoughts into her head… so what happened?  
  
Parker, a blonde-haired girl with a personality to match asked Ginny if she was awake. She was immediately sent back to bed by Sarajin who attempted in finding out what had happened in the dream. Her friend just shook her head and turned Sarajin away, flopping face-first into her comfortable pillow that no longer smelled of home, but of Hogwarts. She quietly cried into it, thankful for its fullness so her friends couldn't tell she was tearing up because of a dream.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At breakfast, Dumbledore made a surprising announcement. All classes were canceled that day for "teacher meetings" and such and they allowed to pretty much do whatever they wanted all day. The kids cheered and thanked Dumbledore as they passed him. Ginny noticed all the teachers looked a bit grim, but why shouldn't they when they were about to go into a daylong meeting?   
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione sat down beside her, making her jump a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"   
  
"No! No, I'm just a little… jumpy… today." She pressed her fingertips to her forehead, feeling the beginnings of an ache.  
  
"Are you alright, Ginny?" Hermione held concern in her voice and leaned forward a little to try to see all of Ginny's expression.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine."  
  
"You don't seem fine… I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey in a moment. Stay right here," Hermione jumped up and left, heading towards Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny's headache began to grow until it felt like the world was spinning and her head was going to split in two. She breathed slowly and in no more than four breaths the world stopped and she saw something in the far corners of her mind, growing. It was a dream. No, it was a vision. It came so easily. She didn't know where it came from, but it was in her field of vision now, stretching as far as the eye could see. A graveyard. It was cold, vast, and dark. The clouds above blocked out the rays of the sun and the world looked gray. The grass was dead, clinging to the earth and the trees were limp and frail, void of leaves. Snow flurries were absent, but a small shower of them had been here before. The graves had a thin layer on the tops. There were hills. It seemed the yard was on the side of a small mountain and she was at the bottom where it began. She could see it stretching up and up until it ended. At the very top was a monument; a stone angel with tombstones in a circle around it. She could barely see it from where she was standing, but she could distinguish enough to know what it was.  
  
She saw a man come from behind her and continue past her, walking up the hill and towards a grave. She recognized the old man. Albus Dumbledore. He looked as though he'd been crying and he did let out a few sniffles now and then. Following him were the other teachers, heading towards the same graves: The ones at the top. Ginny followed them and they didn't even notice she was there. Nevertheless, they continued upward and onward.  
  
As they finally reached the angel at the top, the teachers spread themselves out so they could all look at the graves surrounding the winged statue. Ginny wasn't paying attention to the names yet, rather, listening to what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"Oh, if only… If only I'd made it in time… if only I could have…."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," McGonagal said, placing her hand on his back and patting it as his head hung low. "They saved us all." And in a whisper, "Be proud of your students. The ones you taught so well."  
  
Students? These were children here? Ginny now looked to the tombstones. Horror struck her as she moved around the circle.   
  
Arthur Greenleaf  
Hermione Granger  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Ronald Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Ginny stepped back and suddenly found she was in her seat in the great hall once again, as though she'd never moved. Hermione grabbed her arm rather fiercely and began to lead her to Dumbledore's office.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Draco had always done well in Potions class. His teacher practically adored him and often trusted him with ingredients he wouldn't allow other students to barely touch. His good marks helped develop this trust, but being a Slytherin helped as well; and everyone knew Professor Snape was the head of the Slytherin house and quite partial to it. In the Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class, the professor often played favorites and enjoyed doing so. Yet another reason Potions was one of Draco Malfoy's best classes.  
  
He was in this class, fiddling around with some random potions since Snape was away on "duty" of some sort and the day was announced free (though they still had to present at their classes to keep the common rooms and halls in good conditions. A no-party rule had also been placed). Most of the class was in an uproar. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin as the common game goes. It seemed that the "house wars" would extend, however. Ravenclaw seemed to be edging towards cheering for the green team on the Quidditch field and Hufflepuff proved partial to red. Today, Malfoy really didn't feel like fighting. As much as he enjoyed a good argument, his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
Rumors had been spreading along the quiet villages and small towns of the Dark Lord's return. Lucius often wrote to his son of such things, but in this matter, he was silenced. Though Draco had other ways of finding out. You see, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers weren't as smart. The letters were burned and the owls killed as a precaution. Should there be any prefects who found out about any of this "news", surely they'd be killed before allowed to rat anyone out to a professor… or Dumbledore. The rumors, though rumors, also said the creatures of ancient times who'd been hiding in the forests, darting along the shadow lines and never letting light touch them where a mortal could see, would return to fight for Wizards and Muggles alike; those who couldn't protect themselves, especially. Even the strongest, smartest wizard can be vulnerable if he is somehow paralyzed with fear by the sight of a cloaked, dark man, whose first gaze could kill him. Yes, news was traveling quickly and Draco Malfoy had to get out of Hogwarts.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the Forbidden Forest he'd come to seek out one to help him; one to help them all. The man he was looking for was aging fast, whilst the creature himself did not age at all. He stayed silent and still throughout the years, never the sounds or sights of change growing in him. He was quiet most of the time and never stayed in one place twice. His friends and most of his family lived in the West; in the land that would never die as they would never die. A moment of sorrow hit him as he realized that he had once shared the fate of the ages with someone else; someone who couldn't see her family, either. But she was mortal. She had perished and she had done so slowly and painfully. The world was cruel, but to those who chose to pass in and out of it, it may seem beautiful.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Night had fallen. Dumbledore made his way up to his office, guarded by the gargoyle, protected by secret, and seen by troublemaker and teacher's pet alike. As he headed up the stone steps he absentmindedly wondered how many stone steps like this were in Hogwarts and how many he'd counted and how many he'd stepped on in one day. That thought was quickly pushed into the back of his mind as he looked to his desk and saw an old, old, (and I mean old!!) friend sitting there.  
  
"Legolas! I haven't seen you in ages!!" The elf smiled at this and stood from the headmaster's chair.   
  
"It would seem like ages to you. You look…so old." He commented. Legolas himself was probably thousands of years old. He'd really lost count, thinking it didn't matter since he'd be able to live an infinite amount of years, but he looked about twenty or so. He'd seen Dumbledore when he was young and lighthearted and able to jump around anywhere he pleased.   
  
"I'm an old man now, yes. I'm afraid I won't be able to join you on your conquest," Dumbledore sighed and took the chair, acting years and years older than he usually did. This quick age took place when great matters of trouble were pressed upon him.  
  
"But your magic!" Legolas protested, obviously disappointed. "Your magic is still strong!"  
  
"What good is that if I can't travel the great distances you need to go? I can't use my 'strong magic' if I'm not there, and apparating and brooms won't do me any good."  
  
"Quite a problem you've stuck me in. What am I supposed to do on my own? I plan to stop this creature and as much as I hate to admit it; I can't do it alone!!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and a small twinkle returned to his eyes. He leaned back in his grand chair; now more relaxed and at ease with the decision he was making in the far reaches of his mind. He put a finger to his lips, under his mustache and over his beard and smiled; the flesh on his first finger feeling the smile stretch.  
  
"I think… I think I have an idea."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Arthur Greenleaf was a quiet boy. He was in Ravenclaw and disliked all academic subjects, preferring the sports like most boys his age. It was not Quidditch he had an interest in, though that may be the most popular sport of the wizarding world. Arthur preferred archery. Anyone could admit easily he was good at it. He was the best shot on his team and always won the competitions. When he'd first picked up interest, they'd said it was merely "beginner's luck," but all that sort of thinking changed when he continued his "luck". The winning streak has never stopped.   
  
He had blonde hair, but not the personality that was normally associated with it. His green eyes matched his name nearly perfectly and he often found himself being talked about amongst the girls of different houses and his own. He was pretty good-looking kid, if he did say so himself, but none of that really mattered to him. Something strange had been happening in his mind, growing, changing, and multiplying to a great amount he couldn't begin to measure. It was almost like a black night creeping in the top of the sunset and making its way down to cover the whole world, or a shadow floating up from the cracks in the stones to the window and blanketing it. Yes, a shadow was growing in his mind, and he felt he had to stop it.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was about midday when Hermione and Ginny were finally allowed in Dumbledore's office. Since breakfast, Ginny had no more "visions" and had been praying for them to never come again. Hermione was trying to act wise and brave, wondering what could be wrong with her friend, because she knew something was wrong. The gargoyle stepped out of the way, and they began up the stone steps. When they reached the room, there was Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Arthur Greenleaf, and Malfoy.   
  
"Ah! Misses Granger and Weasley! You're right on time," Dumbledore spoke quietly, in nothing more than a whisper for Fawks was sleeping; and he smiled under his beard as he watched all attention turn to the Elf that walked into the room shortly afterward, a quiver full of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wow! That fic is probably my best yet. I've written quite a few that have yet to be posted (I don't really have a lot of time) but wow! The ones I have were all humor or stupidity and now this is a very "dramatic" change... This is better than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up and writing. It's a three-way crossover, which might get confusing later, but I have it all planned out. Except for the end. I never like to plan out the end. My fingers type so fast, sometimes they surprise me with what they come up with on the screen and that is normally my ending. You don't have to know anything about anything but Harry Potter, because all the things about Elves and Youkai (demons) will be explained! Don't worry about where the ideas come from (Harry Potter, Inu-Yasha, and Lord of the Rings) because it all adds flavor to the fic, right? I just had to put in that comment about Arthur being goodlookin'. If you haven't noticed, his last name is GREENLEAF!! And Legolas's name is something similar. (GREENLEAF!!!) and Legolas is hott! ^_^ *Drool! Sigh!* ^_^ and there may even be stuff in here about gladiators… hmm… keep checking, the chapter ideas are coming to me fast and don't forget to review. I luv responses as much as the next author; maybe even more! btw, I don't own Lord of the Rings, Inu-Yasha, or Harry Potter and I think that if you don't know who they belong to you should find out.... later.  
  
Mashaka, signing over and out! 


	2. Rare Explanations

"Don't you remember?" Sarajin asked Parker as they walked down the halls. "Ginny wasn't feeling well this morning or last." Parker, the complete opposite of her friend, dim-witted and dense, put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment.  
  
"Wasn't last morning the morning after she woke up from that horrible dream?" Sarajin nodded in response to her question. "So how come she had to wait until today to go see Dumbledore?"  
  
"He was probably busy all yesterday with those teacher meetings and such. I don't believe he had time for her little headache." Sarajin said with disdain, for she believed Ginny was acting this whole "sickness and refusal to go to the hospital wing thing" for attention. As if she didn't have enough; she'd already caught Harry Potter's eye and got enough help with her work from her brothers that she didn't have to struggle through her grades. She was popular and sweet and pretty and everyone loved her. Traits that began to lead Sarajin to jealousy.   
  
"I think she was really sick," Parker added in, always trying, in her quiet way, to stick up for Ginny when she wasn't around to stick up for herself. This sort of defense for a friend infuriated Sarajin, as she believed no one would ever do something of that sort for her.   
  
"Please," She muttered, moving the strap of her bag around on her shoulder until it was in a comfortable spot, and picking up the pace of her already brisk walk. Parker jogged a little to keep up.  
  
"Look! There she is now!" The blonde pointed through the large crowd gathered in the hallway and spotted Ginny and Hermione speaking in it. Sarajin peered at the crowd with suspicion. 'That looks like an odd group...' She thought. 'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing side by side? And that archery fellow. Hermione and Ron and Ginny together in a group with Harry doesn't seem weird... but what are those other two doing there? And what is that Hermione is holding?' Indeed, it was something strange to seem them all there, chatting away in whispers, but the sight of the old tome made Sarajin more curious than before. It's brown, earth color stood out against her black Hogwarts robes and the multiple tears and ragged spots suggested obvious old age.  
  
As the two approached the group, they all grew quiet and hushed the others who attempted to continue speaking.   
  
"Hi, Ginny! How are you?" Parker asked, not noticing anything odd and being her usual perky self.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Dumbledore thinks it was a..." She paused for a moment, pretending to clear her throat as she thought up a decent answer. "Spell. He thinks someone cast a spell while my back was turned."  
  
"What sort of spell?" Sarajin asked, getting a little mischievious, but blushing at the thought of standing so close to the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"Head.... Splitting..." Ginny mentally kicked herself when she realized there was no such thing.  
  
"Head-Splitting? That's rather new is it?"  
  
"Not really. Actually very old. No one uses it anymore," Ginny spoke aloud and silently asked herself, 'Is she buying?'  
  
"Are you and Harry going together yet?" Parker asked, changing the subject completely. Harry nearly fell down and Ginny blushed furiously.  
  
"NO!" Surprised at the tone, she immediatly went softer. "No, Parker... We're not at all." Sarajin noticed the distress and began to pull Parker away as she began to say "Well, ya should!"  
  
"Come on, Parker, didn't you want to ask McGonagal about that homework assignment?"  
  
"But I'm not even gonna do it!!" She yelled as she was pulled away, moving down the halls backwards. The group sighed and each person looked to the rest.  
  
"We need to find a safer place to talk," Hermione suggested, and stated the obvious.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Elves were not spur-of-the-moment creatures. They took especially long times to think and plan out what they wanted done. Then they'd do it; perfect it; make it so. But this was not something Legolas could have planned on. There was no way in this world he would have been able to foresee something as great as this. Dumbledore putting his students in his place? That many? Really, it didn't make sense, Legolas began to think as he walked along the edge of the lake, keeping a great distance between himself and a group of students over at a small house, learning about some sort of creature. He smiled, recalling how looking like a human had its uses. From a distance, no one could notice he was graceful, immortal, beautiful, and wise, for he looked simply like another human being, admiring the warm spring day...  
  
The class was soon dismissed and Hagrid began to walk towards the fair creature, leaving a "teenaged" dragon behind with a giant cowardly dog.  
  
"'ow's an Elf got business with Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
The Elf turned to look at the giant man, and noticed that it reminded him of a friend he'd once had, Gimli, who had the same bushy beard and sharp eyes. However, Gimli had been a dwarf, and this man was quite the opposite.  
  
"How would you know who an Elf has business with?" Legolas asked, as politely as he could, and returning his gaze to the lake. He wondered how many Elves this giant man had seen to be able to notice one from such a great distance.  
  
"The walls are thin."  
  
"They're stone."  
  
"They talk."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Snape. AH! I shouldn't 'ave told ya that! I shouldn't 'ave!" The giant man quickly covered his mouth so he could say no more.  
  
"Snape. One of the professors, isn't he?"  
  
The man only nodded and walked away, returning to Norbert and Fang. (a/n: in my fic, i let him keep norbert. ^_^ i just thought he might... come in handy later!)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
They were together in the trophy room, all of them present and accounted for. Legolas sat across from his "descendant", marveling in the fact that the traits his human wife had possessed had been passed down through so many generations. It was, indeed, a miracle that Legolas had not died from the sorrow that could kill an Elf. He gripped his bow nervously, not sure of what he should say to young Arthur. The boy seemed to carry the same interests he did and looked something like him to an extent, but the weight of their troubles was too heavy on his shoulders. Arthur gripped his own bow in the same fashion and tried to keep from staring at his great-great-great-and-then-some-grandfather.   
  
Hermione attempted to start conversation, but in their group, it was a lost cause. Harry felt rather awkward being in the same room as Malfoy or an Elf and constantly reminded himself that it was what the Headmaster wanted. Ginny sat by her brother in case she'd need protection against these strangers. Ever since her "visions" she'd been fearing for her own and her friends' lives and had come to trust very few acquaintances. Malfoy was staring at the floor, bored out of his mind and feeling like crushing someone's skull, he was so angry. He eyed a rusty, old blade in a case and wished he could take it from its hold and slice Harry up. Dumbledore, assigning him to some stupid mission/quest/thing and putting him in a team/group/thing that would never work out, angered him to no extent. Too many of them were enemies here.   
  
"You were in a Fellowship before?" Ron asked, obviously fascinated with the Elf he was sitting by. He'd, earlier, pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.   
  
Legolas nodded. He really wasn't much for words, but it seemed the story had to be told, didn't it?  
  
"Four hobbits: Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam, two humans: Boromir and King Aragorn, one Elf: Myself, a wizard: Gandalf the Grey, and lastly, a dwarf, and my good friend: Gimli."  
  
"A dwarf? Your friend?" Malfoy questioned, still looking at the floor since he'd tired of the Elf's features.   
  
"It might seem strange, but yes. Traditionally, we thought dwarves were greedy creatures who stole from the earth all its jewels and gold, but I suppose they're not really all that way."  
  
"Strange," Malfoy muttered. He'd been counting on hearing about some bloody battles.  
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring was created to destroy the One Ring of Power that would destroy us all if it ever reached Sauron, its creator. You see, his spirit and the Ring were bound together, and when Sauron was killed, his spirit survived because the Ring lasted. The only way to destroy it and Sauron completely was to throw the Ring into the Cracks of Doom, and in the end, Frodo did just that, with the help of Gollum, of course."  
  
"Gollum?" Ron questioned.  
  
"A rather strange creature… The ring 'controlled' him and he was obsessed with it. He was its slave. He fell with it into the Cracks of Doom."  
  
Ron nodded, feeling that this whole fellowship story was a little strange. Malfoy smirked, seeing the redhead's expression of disbelief. 'If he thinks that's peculiar… He won't have a stomach for what he'll see later,' He thought, the smirk changed to a devilish grin.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
^_^;; I got two reviews for the last chapter... Gee. That's a lot. I blame the summary, mostly, but I thank those who read and reviewed. PLEASE tell anyone who's interested in Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or Inu-Yasha about this fic! Pleeeeaaaase!! As I mentioned before: I'm putting in summaries of, basically, everything, so don't freak out if you don't know a lot about LotR or Inu-Yasha (I doubt a lot of people are interested in all three things, but ah well.) Well, thanx for readin' and please review to give me motivation to write the next chapter and write it well. A thanx to MochaButterfly, who recently helped Triton (a group of three authors: myself, Starlight Nemesis, and Laria) on one of our works, and--^_^ i luv this part--reviewed it!! Three times!!! Until later,  
  
Mashaka, signing out. 


	3. Learning

Ginny sat on one of the plush common room Gryffindor-red chairs, her gaze on the dancing fire and her mind elsewhere. Most of everyone had left, with the exception of Ginny herself, a couple in a corner making out, and Neville Longbottom who was having serious trouble on homework and would probably keep working on it for a long, long time. Ginny shifted her position in the chair a little, moving to lean into one of the corners, curling up in something similiar to a fetal position. That was when Harry came in.  
  
"Something troubling you?" He asked, attempting a small grin to make her feel even the slightest bit better. It seemed to have worked, because upon seeing him she brightened up a little. She still idolized Harry, as childish as it may seem to her now.  
  
"Oh the usual. Terrible dark lords, Elves who come out of nowhere, and... that, up there," She pointed casually to a case that held a rather old, rusty, dirty blade sitting on the mantle. "Wasn't that in the trophy room just the other day?"  
  
Harry eyed the object and Ginny watched as his brows furrowed in his concentration. He scratched the back of his head, still staring, and it was at this time that Ginny noticed how much growing he'd done over the past few years. But despite all that, she still thought of him as the brave boy who'd rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets, the one who'd saved them during his first year. Harry began to walk closer to the mantle, getting up on tip-toe to inspect the case.  
  
"It has a name, that much I can tell," He said, taking a look at the golden name plate on the case. "Tetsu... Tetsus...."  
  
"Tetnas?" Ginny showed off her sagacity, or rather lack of, as she attempting in helping. Both students enjoyed a short laugh.  
  
"Gimme a minute, I'll be able to say it," He spoke just before he began to mutter it. He did not know that Ginny hadn't heard him. After all, who can concentrate on the boy who lived when you're being scared out of your wits?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
What was happening? Where had the common room gone? The warmth of the fire had disappeared. All she knew was being striped down in front of her, piece by piece, until she found herself simply in a world of black. When her head turned to look in all other directions she found nothing, and so she simply ran. Then it slowly began to change as she was running. It was like the quiet before the storm. It was first a little trickle; a few drops that fell upon her head, like rain that knew exactly where to pour. Then it came down a little harder, and harder and harder until it was pushing her down with the force. The waterfall was forming as was her panic. She took a few chances to look up to see a ledge on which a figure was standing, but she couldn't make it out until the scar on his forehead flashed a violet green, then Ginny was finally pushed into the water below her and left to save herself in the raging river.  
  
She washed up on shore after a rather violent struggle against nature's pull on the water. Grabbing ahold of a thick, fallen tree branch, she made it safely at last. As she was making an effort to pull herself onto shore, she saw a cluster of people before her. Arthur, laying on the grass sleeping. Not just him, everyone was sleeping. She made sure they weren't injured or dead, just in slumber.  
  
"You might want to rest. The river must have been hard on you," A voice called through the darkness of the forest, which had replaced the black completely now.  
  
"Yes," She responed, without thinking or knowing she was speaking. "Yes, it was." But she didn't rest, she didn't sleep, she didn't even move. She was watching the speaker as he sat, leaning against the trunk of a tree.   
  
"Draco, you seem a little different tonight," Ginny whispered, attempting to move closer to him. She saw the rusted, old blade rather close to her face after that first step and stopped immediatly. She scoffed, and part of her seemed amazed for such defiance.  
  
"Malfoy, get your ancestor's sword out of my face!!" She spoke, in the loudest whisper she could so she wouldn't disturb anyone in peaceful slumber, however peaceful it could be when you were sleeping on the forest floor. Her completely wet, soaked clothes didn't help her from feeling a little warmth at the thought of being so close to this person, however.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga is my sword! It doesn't belong to any dead demon!!"   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Tetsusaiga," Ginny breathed as she came back to reality. Harry looked at her a moment, wondering how she could have known was he was about to say. But she returned his look with a rather tearful expression. He suddenly realized what had happened.  
  
"Oh, Ginny..." He noticed at that time they were the only ones left in the common room and decided that it was alright to speak his mind. "You had another vision, didn't you?"   
  
She began to cry; sob into her hands. Then with no warning, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, seeking comfort in any way she could find. She cried into his shirt and was thankful her sobs were somewhat muffled by the fabric. She'd never wanted any of this to happen to her. She'd never wanted any part of it, so why? Why Ginny Weasley?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So, George... this is your last year at Hogwarts, isn't it?" The blonde asked, biting her bottom lip and thinking devilish thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, so?" He answered, slowing down to her pace until she completely stopped and he turned to face her.  
  
"So, whatcha gonna do? After school, I mean." She watched as his answer was all but a mere shrug and she smiled. "Are you gonna come visit me?" He audibly gulped and became rather nervous.  
  
"Y-yeah..." He had tried to help that stutter but sometimes nothing works.  
  
"You wanna visit my dorm room? No one's there now..." She said seductively, walking a step or two closer to him. Now he was really nervous. Thankfully, all this was put aside when out of the forest came a loud, shrieking noise that could belong to no man or beast. All the birds of the forbidden forest fluttered out of their trees and headed towards Hogwarts, the ravens among them of the largest number.  
  
"Parker, maybe we'd better--" George began, but was stopped by the sight he saw before him. Parker clutched his arm, almost begging for protection in the action, because she was just as scared as he was. It was a rather small creature, though hideous with giant yellow eyes. It looked like it had seen the light of day too long ago. It was a disgusted greenish color, it was disgusting itself. It's cry was a shriek and a moan at the same time. It screamed and shouted and hollered and cursed.  
  
"MY PRECIOUSSSSSS!!! SSSTOLE IT SOMEONE HASSS!! PRECIOUSSS!! PRECIOUS!!!!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
well, i know that chapter was sort of short and all about things that will eventually become important. ^_^;; gee, i feel so stupid! i'm really sorry for not warning you about the spoiler, but don't be too upset! gollum's back now! myself, i've never read the books, that's just what my friend told me happens and she's been known the stretch the truth, so read for yourself. for all i know, i may have been wrong. i'm pausing most of my other fics for this one because i'm having so much fun with it ^_^ so expect another chapter soon. thanks to Starlight Nemesis (keep reviewing those long reviews), zechs2062 (i'm glad i made you happy, stay happy), Shinriasama (um, i'm sort of on a break from transitions right now but i haven't given up on it. this one will have chapters posted more often...) Amanda (i am soooo sorry! forgive me!!!!) and angelmerakmalfoy (awesome name ^_^ and if you luv legolas you have excellent taste. he was so fine in that movie!!), until later,  
  
this is mashaka, signing out. 


	4. Visions Bringing Pain

Parker seemed rather upset when she came to breakfast the next morning, almost sulking as she ate.  
  
"What's up?" Ginny asked, feeling as though this girl's problems couldn't be as bad as her own, but still rather curious. What could be happening in a normal girl's life? A couple of days ago she would have known.  
  
"I tried to seduce your brother George and he panicked," The blonde said simply. Ginny almost choked on what she was eating. A few coughs and a quick drink fixed her well enough for her to scream, "WHAT?!?" Parker just shrugged and went back to chewing. Ginny was furious.  
  
"You seen Sara lately?" She asked a few minutes later, when Ginny had mostly recovered and reminded herself over and over to kill Parker later.   
  
"No. Sarajin was studying last I saw her," 'Speaking of seeing things…' Ginny thought as she felt a headache develop. She once again pressed her fingertips against her forehead, looking down at the wood of the long Gryffindor table. She needed to concentrate on that, not the pain.   
  
Suddenly it vanished and she began to fall a short distance to the floor of a forest, instead of the floor of the Great Hall. It was lush, but dark. The greenery and fine leaves of the ground crumpled as she sat on them, but she paid them no mind. The ferns that sat beside her rustled with the wind and she found that she paid that the smallest bit of attention. Was she actually getting used to these visions? Did she care if they came anymore? She didn't have any time to answer herself, the vision was bringing itself to the point quickly.  
  
There were noises--shallow breathing accompanied with small grunts and growls, some high and some a very deep low sound. She heard and then she saw, an army, marching, destroying all in its path. It was headed towards her.  
  
She needed to run, now! But her legs were weak from her fall and she couldn't even bring herself to stand. She was frozen on the spot by fear and pain and she took this time to study these things. They were hideous, with stretched skin of gray or palest green and mouths that constantly moved as though they were gnawing on imaginary people. These mouths were filled with sharp, jagged teeth. Their eyes had slits instead of pupils, and most were yellow or the same pale green or gray. They were of, mainly, two varieties. There was a big, brawny squad, muscular and fit for wars, and the ones that marched in front of them were small and skittish and were most likely used in small battles. There were more of the smaller ones, but the giants seemed very intimidating.   
  
Suddenly, the word for them started in her throat and rolled off her tongue. As she heard herself, she could see how the word would strike fear into the lovers of light. The darkness marching before her was simply,  
  
"Orcs…"  
  
They were in front of her now, marching beyond her, around her. They had a goal to obtain and no time to be killing frightened girls in the forest. They were definitely going somewhere in a hurry. Once they passed, after the horrid sound that resembled thunder disappeared, after the dust that had been kicked into her face settled, there was only fire, heading towards her, almost smiling at her… if eyes could smile.   
  
There it was, a horrible eye, with a slit, and fire enveloping it completely; rolling off it, coming from it; it was a living furnace that held the spirit of a creature that once struck fear into the hearts of all. She tried to scream but found she couldn't even open her mouth and suddenly found her motivation to run. She got up and did so, looking back to see the entire forest burning. The flames easily caught up with her and began burning the trees in front of her path. They crashed down around her. She had to dodge this way and that, dash faster and faster, then slow and sprint again. She looked back to see the eye had stopped. It was now something that resembled a man in thick armor. It was not human. It couldn't have been. It took step after step through flame to reach Ginny, who was now covered in ashes and burns and once again frozen in place, her chocolate eyes wide in horror. As it neared she saw his arm move upward, as though showing off the sword he was holding in his hand.   
  
'No, Ginny, not the sword,' A voice of reason in her head spoke. She looked closer.  
  
On its hand was the One Ring of Power, reunited with him at last. He would control the Earth, conquering it with his massive army of those hideous creatures. All the forces would try to win back their lands, but it would be to no avail. He had the Ring and he would stop at nothing to get all the control he could obtain. He raised his arm again, raising the hand, raising the sword, then swiftly brought all down in a movement that could end Ginny's life. She backed away quickly, hardly aware she had done so after it happened. Suddenly, she felt a dreadful pain in her arm. He'd cut her, and blood dripped freely.   
  
The fire, the forest, the Orcs, the eye that became the thing, the sight of her blood, everything was just too much for her. Ginny passed out.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"You… What hasss you got in yours pocketssss…" The voice in the darkness spoke to her, the owner knowing it had scared the girl so much she wouldn't dare leave this deserted dungeon, deep under Hogwarts.  
  
"I haven't got anything in any of my pockets!" She protested, trying to save herself. Sarajin desperately wanted out of here, away from him, away from everyone forever.   
  
"Yesss… nothing in his pocketsss… Bagginsss had something in hims pocketssss…. Had my precious. My precious. My own. STOLEN!! TWICCCCCE!!!"  
  
"I don't have your precious! I promise! I don't have anything!!!" Sarajin spoke through tears. Just the sight of him made her feel like crying. Being in the same room with him made her panic. His voice drove her to tears and near insanity.  
  
"SSSOMEONE STOLEN IT HASSS!! MY PRECIOUSSS!! MY PRECIOUSSS!!!" The cry was sent up through the dungeon no one would ever find him in. The call for a Ring was thrown into the tops of the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry and Ron entered the Gryffindor common room to see Hermione reading the old book called "There and Back Again," which had information on the Ring and other things of Mr. Bilbo Baggins, through tears.   
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked, immediately worried. Harry said nothing, for his friend had stolen the words right from his mouth. He watched as she looked up at the two, smiling as though it took so much effort.  
  
"It's… It's Ginny," She whispered.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When they saw her in the hospital wing she was still sleeping, but mostly cleaned up. They said she'd been covered in ashes and the burns on her were still visible. There was a rather nasty cut on her arm, but it had since been bandaged. They asked Madame Pomfrey if she was going to be alright, and she replied, "When she wakes up, she'll be fine, I assure you," and with that, headed into her office to ask Parker what had happened when Ginny had collapsed.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape entered, with Arthur, Malfoy, and Legolas behind them, moving quickly towards Ginny's bed. They motioned for the three friends to step away from it and pulled the curtains closed, so no one would be distracted by her sleeping figure.  
  
"When she awakes, you must leave. There's a few items you need to collect," Dumbledore began. He lay out a map on a small table before him, knocking over trays in his hurry. Madame Pomfrey charged in and was about to scold him when she saw the panicked look on his face. He was in terrible stress, and his age was making him feel weaker by the moment. She backed away.  
  
"You'll need to go here," He jabbed the map with his index finger. "A beach in Florida."  
  
"Florida? Why?" Harry asked, leaning closer to the map to examine it as if it would be able to whisper him the answers and all he had to do was turn his ear. Dumbledore breathed a sigh.  
  
"In the sand of one of the beaches, a chest was uncovered. The Muggles haven't been able to get the top of it off, no matter how much force they use. It's got a very strong spell placed on it…" After this, Draco muttered something about mudbloods, but a little too low for anyone to take offense.  
  
"And this chest is important, because…" Ron began, motioning for the headmaster to finish his sentence.  
  
"The spell on the lock was placed by Voldemort. We believe he buried it there with hopes of coming back for it later. It must have something of value. Whatever's in there is something he wants, something that will help him. We must take it from him. You'll have Legolas's help, but I believe that Harry may be the only one to open it, what with that scar of his. Harry, I'll be speaking with you later, in private."  
  
The group nodded. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's danger?" He asked, curious, with a little grin in hope.  
  
"There will be someone guarding it, yes. Most likely a death eater."  
  
"Just… one?" Malfoy seemed very disappointed.  
  
"This is just…. A person?" Legolas asked, now seeming a little reluctant to go and disappointed himself.  
  
"He'll be taken care of easily," Arthur agreed in their troubles.  
  
"Where's the fun in just one death eater?" Malfoy crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and announced that they may face much more than they think.  
  
Arthur yawned, acting rather bored with the entire thing. Ron, Harry, and Hermione began to panic. Legolas began to count the stones on the wall, not really paying attention to anything Dumbledore was trying to say. Malfoy's eyes closed and he sighed. Didn't this old man stop talking? He just kept going on and on and on…  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
The waterfall again. But… this time she saw herself, as though she was someone else, standing by, watching her body act on its own, with little faith. Orchids seemed to back up away from the edge of the bank, rising towards the forest she seemed so familiar with now. Its lush beauty marveled her once again, and she stood in awe of it on the banks for a few moments. The night had settled on the land, leaving her in darkness except for the moonlight she was so fond of. Ginny felt as though she was in heaven, a peaceful and exotic land she could never leave, home.  
  
Harry stepped out from the forest and smiled at her. As he dipped a canteen into the water, filling it up, Ginny sat down, her dress spreading out around her, the earthy colors of green and brown matching the ground she trusted to keep her steady. She always got weak in the knees when she was around Harry, and sitting down was usually the best medicine, but as this happened, her shakiness would travel to her hands and her heart would quicken its pace. She watched as she sat down, as though she was standing above herself, for she was, in some instance, two different beings. She looked to her hands and noticed they weren't shaking; she had just sat down because she felt like it, not because the famous Harry Potter had thrilled her heart.  
  
He smiled once more, and then walked back into the forest, carrying the full canteen with him. The roar of the waterfall dulled to a silence that only her mind could block out, and she began to walk away from it, moving quickly. She had not wanted Harry to think she would walk away from him, but she had wanted to leave at the moment he'd arrived. The Ginny that watched and the Ginny that acted were both running, side by side, matching stride for stride, marking every turn and twist they took to dodge the flying trees and branches, making sure she could find her way back.   
  
It would be easy; she remembered this forest well.   
  
The world became even darker as she entered the depths of the wood, marching on and heading towards the best thing she'd ever known.   
  
There he stood. Pale hair moving back and forth swiftly in the wind and flower petals dancing in his wake. The sword by his side, the ever-present sword, and the reason he was alive. He tossed the sword from his side and moved it into his right hand, continuing his walk. He looked so graceful, and at that moment she wanted to reach out and grab him and never let him go.  
  
Draco.   
  
She stood still, watching herself watch him move in and out between the trees, making his way towards an undecided destination. She called his name and smiled, as his head turned in her direction, amber-golden eyes meeting her own, though scowling once again, looking a little pleased, at least, at her presence.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I think she's coming to," Distant voices called to her, as though she were remembering life and what it felt like, sounded like, smelt like, tasted like, and looked like. What she knew was thrown out and what she felt was all that mattered. She was home, wasn't she? Home again. Ron was in her room, watching her as she slept, probably worried about her again. She'd had terrible nightmares even as a child, but it was only in this year that they had escalated to the point of pain. They had served as warnings: Fred almost getting hit in the head with a bludger, Ron falling out of a tree, her mother spilling hot broth on herself as she cooked. Ginny had saved them all the morning before these occurrences. She sighed now, assured that Ron was here and worried, almost being able to feel his presence, as though one would see a lamp and the light around it.  
  
"Ginny, can you hear me?" Ron's voice…. So worried. He was fearful. What was so wrong with Ginny that would make him sound this way? Her mother would come in soon, calling both of them down for breakfast. She would sit at the table, eating her mother's delicious cooking with her family. Her father would read the paper; the twins would make some more wisecracks about the younger siblings or the weather, the oldest boys at their own respectable homes. Ron would probably complain about how summer seemed so long to him, and ask when they could go pick up Harry and save him from the Dursleys' home. And Ginny would remain silent, watching everyone and treasuring every moment she was here with her family. Her warm home would keep the windows open, beckoning the soft summer breeze to join them at the table they'd met at so many times before.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny?" Hermione's voice…. She was here? How had she come to the Burrow?   
  
"Gin?" Harry? He was here too? Why was everyone at her home? She thought frantically for a time they could have arrived. Perhaps while she was still dozing?   
  
"Wake up!" A voice she barely recognized… Arthur? Or Legolas? They certainly couldn't be in her home! Where was she?  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
She was in Hogwarts, but not on the same day… not on any day of importance, or a specific year or time. She could walk anywhere, wandering the vacant halls that had once been bustling with students, eager for learning or dreading walking into their next class. The great hall was terrible, rags and the torches strewn about, and Dumbledore's old seat now held a different creature.  
  
"I will have it back… He will give it back….. Back…" He was hideous, and the first thing she thought was Orc, but that was not what he was. He was different; he was smaller, not exactly built for battle or making tools or deceitful planning, though deception was most certainly his trade. He looked as though he'd just crawled out of the darkness of something terrible. He looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. His skin was stretched and a soft greenish-brown, large yellow eyes looking at his hands as if wishing he held something in them.   
  
"My preciousssss…. He hasss my preciousss…" Gollum spoke, before Ginny caught his attention and he jumped over the table, scurrying over to her quickly.   
  
"GET OUT!!! OUT OF GOLLUM'S CAVE!!!" He screamed, pushing her back and back until she fell down and he pounced on her fallen figure, attacking it over and over again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"What's happening?!" Hermione screamed, watching as Ginny's body looked as though it was being pummeled by an invisible creature. Ron, Harry, and Arthur looked up from their card game in alarm. Madame Pomfrey came in and tried to bandage the wounds as quick as they were appearing, but she could not. They all stepped back and realized there was nothing they could do for her.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Away, Gollum," A cool voice, with a slight raspy tone commanded. Voldemort let his raspy laugh echo as Gollum shirked away. Ginny pulled herself away from the retreating creature and bumped into someone's legs. The man behind her stood firm, reached down, and pulled the redhead up by her hair, smirking as she cried out in increased pain. He began to drag her down the stone hallways until they were in an old classroom. He threw her into a desk, hoping to give her more cuts and bruises and took his seat at the head of the classroom.  
  
The creature that stood beside Voldemort looked strange, but handsome, in some odd way. He seemed proud, his head held high and his sword by his side. Something furry rested on his shoulder, and amber eyes, slitted, almost glowed in the light of the torches around them. His long, white mane of hair trailed down his back, pieces of his hair tucked behind elfish-looking ears.   
  
As quickly as she suddenly "known" the name for the Orcs, so she did for this thing… but she didn't know what he was. She acknowledged Voldemort first, saying his name with spite, and then looking to the other and saying his name for the first time, trying to understand it.  
  
"Sesshomaru…" It certainly wasn't a common name. She'd never heard it before, and though she knew it, she could barely pronounce it. It was difficult, mysterious, and longing to be deciphered, like the creature itself.  
  
"What are you?" She asked. His emotionless eyes cast down to her, hurt and broken on the hard, cold floor, and he said simply,  
  
  
"The last thing you'll ever see,"  
  
  
He pulled his sword from its sheath and marched toward her, away from Voldemort, who began to cackle. Around his finger was bound a ring, and he clapped as his cackles rose higher in pitch and in volume.  
  
Ginny looked at the sword closely as it neared her. The rusted blade suddenly grew to an enormous size, looking brand-new, and as though it would be far more effective in this state if the goal was killing.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga!!" Ginny breathed, backing up as far as she could. She was only able to wonder briefly why this sword was so important before she suddenly felt the sensation of someone shaking her terribly hard.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and she found Ron still shaking her, his eyes full of tears, though none threatened to fall.  
  
"Ginny!" He grinned, seeing her wake up and look around, confused. Madame Pomfrey soon shoved him away.  
  
"Move. She needs medical attention," And with that the curtains closed and Ginny's eyes did as well. They snapped open once more. She was afraid of another vision; she was afraid of what would happen if she did, indeed, close her eyes and never open them again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
He entered the Gryffindor common room for the first time, and surprisingly, with ease. The fat lady had been away from her portrait, visiting someone else no doubt. Just a slash here and a slash there and the picture was trashed. There was no one here anyway. Most of the school had been called to the Great Hall for a few announcements by Dumbledore, but the group that the headmaster was calling his saviors was excused to prepare for whatever sort of journey they were to make.   
  
There it was: his own. A Gollum-creature may chase after a Ring, even be its slave, but this was rightfully his. If anything, it was his slave.  
  
He held it in his hands now; his clawed hand that was no longer hidden under a spell. There were some pieces of his heritage he hated, but this was a plus. The Tetsusaiga, finally back in his grasp. To think, the last time he'd held it, he was trying to kill the very person that oppressed them now.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Weird, ne? ^_^ I had fun writing that!! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been grounded. T_T It hurts to be a teen….  
This chapter's longer than I expected it to be, but it's prolly from my lack of writing and the what not. Ah well. The way I have it all planned, you'll piece it all together in later chapters, so if you're cunfuzed, um, you'll get well soon. It's my guarantee. I hope you guys had fun readin' this and don't forget to review! 


	5. Nelson and the Demon Woman

It's a dangerous thing treking through the forest, which is information that had already proven itself evident to the group as they traveled away from Hogwarts. But they were confronted with something far more difficult than just a forest...  
  
"OW! I've been hit! Blood!" Ron complained as they continued through the bramble, seeing seemingly no way to get out or around and walking as carefully as they could through the overgrown thorn bush. Every now and then, they'd see a rose, but it was more thorns than flowers. They'd named it Nelson: Robe-Grabber. Draco rolled his eyes at Ron's "weakness." A person as strong as himself didn't cry out if he was merely pricked by a thorn in his arm. He couldn't hold back the scoff and had to face Ginny's glaring brown eyes as she stopped to turn on him. There was a cut on her cheek, small in size, but noticeable. In fact, she had cuts all over herself and she did not complain a bit. She looked him over, as much as she hated the thought of herself doing so, and noticed that he had gotten this far without so much as a trace of a scratch on him.   
  
"Don't tell me you've gotten through this without shedding a little blood, Draco." Ginny commented, her curiosity driving her from her hate, forcing her to call him by his first name instead of last. At this he was a little surprised, and was not able to make a comeback twice as snappy immediately.   
  
"Don't tell me you've been hugging Nelson," He responded, after a second of thought. She sighed and turned away, drawing all her attention on following Harry instead of on Malfoy. But she found it hard. What was it about him? Draco had some sort of presence about him that seemed to pull Ginny in his direction.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
"Precccioussss..." Gollum hissed, rubbing his hands and looking at them, wishing desperately to be holding it in his hands. He breathed slowly, looking at the young girl he'd injured. She had to have it. Someone had to have it. Where was it? As though something in his mind was jerked to the side, so did his head move to look at a crumbled and broken statue in the center of the chamber. He felt some sort of presence there....  
  
"Whoever was here before..." he whispered, touching the stone and jerking his hand back as though it had pained him; burned his flesh. "HAS MY PRECIOUS!!" he screamed and turned back to look at Sarajin, whose black strands of hair covered her expression whilst tears on her robes hid nothing, least of all the blood and scars and scabs.   
  
"YOU!" he shouted, and the girl tensed, bracing herself for the onslaught she believed was coming. He forced her head up, to look at his, by grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling it up, thus her expression and face came into view. She was terrified, and he knew this and loved it. His thoughts suddenly corrected themselves. He did not enjoy company. Only the company of his ring was needed. It was all. All.  
  
"Take me out of this place! Take me to whomever was here!" Sarajin, winced, but nodded her head in agreement, seeing no other way to leave this chamber. She couldn't tell if she was lucky, Ginny had told her enough about this place or doomed because of it. She knew it was either Harry Potter or Voldemort himself that Gollum intended to find. But... what would Voldemort have planned for the Ring of Power?  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he sat back in his chair in the office. It was comfortable, yes, but that wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind when he sat in it. He was remembering Legolas and the news he'd brought with him on his journey, and then his departure, leaving with Dumbledore's best students. Though he trusted his old friend with the well-being of these students, he also feared for their behavior. Harry and Draco weren't exactly the best of friends and the siblings Ron and Ginny were known to start a few spats of their own. Arthur didn't seem to know any of the other students at all.   
  
But they couldn't be very far, even with their meaningless squabbles. Legolas had refused to go by broom, so they were traveling as far as they could through the forest until they reached a river, where Hagrid would meet them to give them a boat towards the ocean. Their plan was to leave this boat at a small port where they would "bump" into Snape, and from there they were to actually cross the ocean towards the states with the teacher, and then...that was undecided.   
  
Dumbledore could not help but worry. The plan was not at all flawless.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
"Stupid ... bush," Ron grumbled, still trying to make his way through as all the rest of them were. Their bags were beginning to feel heavier and heavier as they went on, but at least some of them were entertained. Perhaps they were all going crazy, but Legolas kept thinking he heard sounds off to the side or behind him, and not just the students. Hermione walked with a book in one hand and the other holding Ron's shoulder, so she wouldn't get separated from the group. Harry hummed a tune which led to the entire spillout of a camp fire song. The ones singing with him were Ron and Arthur, each had no sort of reputation to lose. Arthur was in the very back of the single-file line, with Malfoy right in front of him. Draco's ears were being tortured from the front and the back and he had to wonder ... what did he do to deserve this?  
  
"Everyone all right back there?" Legolas, from the front, shouted. Everyone, in order, was supposed to shout an okay.  
  
First Ron did, then Hermione, Harry and... Ginny screamed. Those who could turn around did, but in their haste, some sleeves and robes caught in the thorns and forced them to struggle. Suddenly, the vines that had once simply been caught began to wind themselves around their arms. Legolas and Ron were ensnared quickly, terribly and painfully. Harry twisted and turned and suddenly recalled his first year in Hogwarts and the Sorcerer's Stone's protection. What was it this plant didn't like? Fire? Light? Not light, it was noon. But ... no it wasn't the same! Someone must be controlling it or it must have been a previously laid spell. Harry and Hermione were caught up in it, and as Ginny began to run, a vine caught her as well, around her delicate neck.  
  
Draco reached into his bag slowly. Should he? Would he be able to--  
  
These thoughts needed no more consideration. Around him, beside him, almost too fast for him to see, there was the swish sound of a blade and the hard crunch of the vines being chopped up into shriveling pieces. Ginny was free, then Harry, Hermione, and all the rest. Arthur and Draco had never been caught since they were in the back of the line and it had started from the front. Draco became suddenly curious and wondered why Ginny had screamed in the first place but he soon knew. With the thorns and vines defeated, the victor stood in the middle of his self-made clearing, emotionless face looking around at whom he'd saved. His eyes landed on Draco and the discouraged Arthur behind him.  
  
"What strange company you keep," Sesshomaru spoke, and ended with a sound filled with a taunting tone. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What," Draco began, looking almost angry and annoyed at the creature before him. "are you doing here?"  
  
"I, Sesshomaru, have come to take what's mine," Forcefully, he walked up to Draco so quickly no one saw the movement, nor did they see the hand close around the young Malfoy's throat.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Ginny blinked furiously and tuned her ears back into the sounds of the songs of Harry, Ron, and Arthur. Realizing where she was standing, in the thicket of those nasty thorns that had not been cut down by Sesshomaru and had not tried to choke everyone and wrapped themselves around, she gasped. No one was frightened and no one was in danger and never had been... Was it getting so bad that she could not tell her visions from reality? Were they merging?  
  
She ignored her thoughts as she finally saw the end of Nelson. There was laughter and Ron was unable to get out, caught by the thorns. Hermione uncuffed him and smiled at his stupidity, living a happy moment. Harry stretched, believing himself to be free ... and being very wrong.  
  
There was a deep, rumbling sound before the entire group stepped out of the thicket. Draco and Arthur did so slowly, since the ground trembled and quaked in fear for a moment for whatever sort of creature was lurking around in it. The river was in sight, and Hagrid was clutching his pink umbrella, waving to them to come and come quickly. They were silent, as they didn't know what the threat below them was just yet. In their silence, they spoke with their glances.  
  
'what could this be?' the silent words said. 'are you frightened too?'   
'should we run?'   
'should we slow down?'  
  
Shrugs and worried expressions graced them as Legolas kept his ears open to every sound. They were at the bank of the river now, examining the old boat Hagrid had gotten them. With a large deck and a motor standing by, Hermione clambered on, pulling her bag in with her. After that it was Ron and then Harry. All seemed to be going well. Legolas hopped on, and once he did, regretted it deeply.   
  
A small whisper escaped his lips in elvish, sounding more like a curse than anything. He moved towards the edge of the boat, wishing to get off, just as Harry and Ginny locked hands.   
  
Legolas heard it and then Draco and then Arthur. Their heads turned every which way as they tried to locate it, the source of the piercing scream. They covered their ears when it got too loud for them and louder still as it reached the surface. Ginny had almost been on the boat when the monster came from the ground and she was sure it was real this time. This was no vision--locking eyes with the creature, she knew, one of them would die today in self-defense or in pleasure. It was a giant centipede, though with a woman's body at the top. It looked as though the woman's legs were covered up by the being, but they all knew it was one giant creature, with the body of a bug and the torso and head of a woman. Harry promptly covered a nose bleed and ran back to the edge of the boat for Ginny, but she was pushed back by the monster's coils into the tendrils of thorns from which she'd recently escaped.  
  
Harry called for her. With an attempt to get off the boat, the giant centipede woman pushed the boat back as well, hitting the motor of the boat and giving it a jump start down the river. Speeding out of control, going where the current went, hurling over the waves and white caps, darting beyond the demon's sight, leaving behind Draco, Ginny, and Arthur.   
  
"Hey!" Arthur shouted, more to the careening ship than the monster, though it was the demon whose attention he caught.  
  
He let an arrow fly from his bow and the shaft cut through the air with amazing accuracy and speed. It stuck in the neck of the woman, but, as thought it were only a spider bite, the creature ignored it and set its sights on Ginny.  
  
She was frozen in fear as the demon came down from her perch atop her own body in the sky, moving all the coils toward her. A scream escaped her lips as she felt someone shove her out of the way and take the place for her. Face down in the dirt and grass, she coughed and raised her head to see Draco caught in a staring contest with the demon. His bag lay a few yards from Ginny's hand, still and unmoving, discarded.  
  
As Draco attempted to run, the tail of the beast pushed him back against the body, the many legs touching him, trailing every part of his body, enveloping him. He was soon caught up in the entire coil of the long demon, the centipede woman smiling as though certain of victory.  
  
An arrow landed just above her ear, set free from Arthur's bow. She looked frantically for the archer, but he was hidden by the thorns, protected from her attacks. She pulled it from her greenish skin and snarled, but soon returned her attention to her prisoner.  
  
Draco could barely breath, and as the creature eyed him, the spells that covered him, like blankets or skin, meant to keep him hidden, were being pulled off with such force, he was crying out in pain. How ironic that he had thought such an act insane earlier.  
  
Ginny couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. His screams were worse than anything she'd ever heard and caused her more pain than any vision, any experience, she'd ever had. She had to move quickly, she knew. Before the centipede woman saw her, she had to reach it. Grabbing it, she knew this would help. Throwing Draco's bag aside, ignoring the arrows flying so skillfully from Arthur, she held fast to it, and stood straight.   
  
"Draco!" Calling out his name, she threw the Tetsusaiga up to him.  
  
xxxxxx  
the end of chapter five at last! sorry for the long wait, but i had reverse-writer's block. is that even real? i had so many ideas that they got mixed up when i tried to write them and came out all jumbled. even now the only part of that chapter i like is the end and the beginning. ^_^;;  
don't forget to review! i don't care if you think this is weird... i like it and i enjoy writing it, so if you have a flame, go ahead and send. i won't care!  
  
mashaka... signing out. 


End file.
